Mes sentiments
by Jijisub
Summary: Watanuki ne voit plus Dômeki depuis une semaine ... Yaoi bien sur Wata x Dôme


Quand Watanuki se fait du soucis pour Dômeki… ça se transforme en yaoi (Wata x Dôme).

Non, non les personnages appartiennent à Clamp et pas à moi (dommage et gros soupirs !)

Première fic. Sur xxx Holic (et désolé pour les fautes… c'est pas mon fort l'orthographe !).

°0°0°0°0°0°0

Watanuki se sentait fébrile… « _merde Dômeki… Qu'est ce que tu fou ?_ »

Cela faisait une semaine que Dômeki manquait l'école. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer au temple, Yuko l'accaparait complètement. _« 'tain l'imbécile_ »… et puis, il s'en fichait. Après tout, se n'est pas comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils. Il sortit de sa poche la liste de course dont Yuko l'avait chargé de ramener. Demain, il trouverai un prétexte pour aller au temple… Son cœur résonna plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il se rembrunit un peu plus. Décidément… depuis une semaine les choses semblaient aller de travers pour lui.

Il revenait charger et entra dans le jardin de Yuko… « _ppppfffff , elle va m'achever à ce rythme. Pourquoi est elle si excitée ces derniers temps ?_ »

- « Watanuki, Watanuki est arrivé » s'écrièrent Maru et Moro… et elles prirent chacune une partie des paquets de Watanuki. Il était sur les rotules.

- « Oohh, s'exclama Yuko… ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme mon grand ! »

«A qui la faute ? » grommela Watanuki « Vous me faites travailler comme un dingue depuis une semaine ! »

-« Es-tu sur que c'est l'unique raison de ta mauvaise humeur… Elle avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur… Après une courte pose, elle lui demanda

- Euh, Dômeki est il apparu à l'école aujourd'hui ? »

Le cuisinier lui lança un regard meurtrier…

« Non ! » s'exclama Watanuki, plus passionnément qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité…

Yuko lui adressa un charmant sourire et lui dit

- Watanuki tu devrais être plutôt content, tu as eu ta chère Himawari toute la semaine pour toi tout seul… non ?

- Je vais faire à manger

Mokona qui venait de les rejoindre « avec du sake alors »

Maru, Moro « Sake, sake, sake… »

Watanuki se dirigea vers la cuisine avec le trio infernal… il en oublia de se mettre dans tous ces états. Il pensait aux paroles de Yuko… C'est vrai, toute la semaine il l'avait passé avec Himawari. Machinalement, il sortie les champignons et le radis et se mis à cuisiner… Ses yeux étaient perdu dans le vide. Ces gestes étaient machinaux et il se mit à faire la soupe miso sans vraiment y accorder de l'importance…

_« J'ai passé toute la semaine avec Himawari… le premier jour avait été agréable… mais au fil des jours nous n'avions presque plus rien à nous dire. Ce matin, elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de Dômeki et je n'ai pas pu lui en fournir. Elle a voulu me parler, mais vu le mutisme dans lequel, j'étais elle ne m'a pas voulu insister. Je suis malade_ » Watanuki porta sa main à son front en faisant une grimace de douleur. « _Mince, que m'arrive t'il ? Horrible, ce midi elle m'a évité en prétextant une réunion du comité_ ». Il soupira…

Le comportement du cuisinier inquiéta Mokona, Maru et Moro qui l'observaient depuis un moment, et ses soupirs et ces grimaces, son silence surtout ne laissaient présager rien de bon.

Mokona rejoignit Yuko qui était assise sur la terrasse en bois devant la maison, un verre à la main.

M : « Il m'inquiète ! »

Y : «… »

M : « passe encore qu'il s'agite dans tous les sens et qu'il crie tout le temps, enfin de compte ça me rassure. Mais de le voir si prostré… j'ai hâte que cela finisse.. »

Y : « Mokona, si nous agissons ainsi c'est pour son bien. Il faut qu'il se rende enfin compte des sentiments qu'il a envers Dômeki et de replacer ceux qu'il a pour Himawari dans le bon contexte. »

M : « Mouai… Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y arrive… »

Y : « Il faut avoir confiance » chuchota Yuko.

Elle leva son visage vers le coucher de soleil. Pensive, elle fit glisser le bord du verre sur ces lèvres fines. « _oui, maintenant il devient urgent pour Watanuki de se rende compte des sentiments qui l'unissent à Dômeki_. »

Le cuisinier avait fait la vaisselle et après un dernier tour dans la cuisine, il retira le fichu sur sa tête et son tablier. Il se décida… ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. D'un pas décidé, ne sachant pas non plus ce qu'il allait faire, il sortit de la boutique et prit la direction du temple. Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Dômeki était assis sur la terrasse en bois. Son regard semblait hagard. Il s'appuya contre le pilier à côté de lui et leva les yeux vers la lune. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il séchait les cours… Finalement le résultat escompté n'avait pas eu lieu, malgré les prédictions de la sorcière des dimensions. Il soupira… « quel crétin ! » songea t'il. Il lui avait donné un œil, offert son sang et lui avait sauvé plusieurs fois la vie… et il était toujours incapable de comprendre ces sentiments… Il prit le livre à côté de lui et essaya de le lire…. « essayez… »

Dômeki leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas. Il était surpris… « Qu'est-ce que.. ; » Il croisa les yeux furibond de Watanuki. Il était visiblement hors de lui. Dômeki essaya de cacher sa surprise et son contentement… même si le cuisinier était furieux, il était venu.

W – « 'tain, moi j'm'inquiète pour toi et toi… tu lits un putain de livre… » La voix de Watanuki était sourde, profonde du fait qu'il chuchotait les mots.

Dômeki releva un sourcil et plongea ces yeux dorés dans les yeux bleus de son ami. La rage évidente du jeune homme ne laissait rien présager de bon pour l'archer.

D - «… »

Watanuki franchit le maigre espace qui les séparaient encore et attrapa Dômeki par le revers de son kimono, et colla presque son front sur celui de Dômeki. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et se rattrapa au pilier entraînant Watanuki dans son élan. Le cuisinier était maintenant affalé sur le buste de Dômeki, les mains lui enfouit dans son kimono et la tête sur son torse nu. Le cuisinier voulu se relever prestement, mais l'archer l'attrapa par la taille et le serra plus près de lui. Cette proximité soudaine et inespéré pour Dômeki lui fit oublier la colère de son vis à vis, où d'ailleurs il put voir dans ces yeux de la stupéfaction, de la gêne et de la colère.

W – « Lâche moi » grinça t'il des dents

D « non ! »

W – «Je te dit de me lâcher…"

Watanuki laissa sa phrase en suspend… le regard de Dômeki le plongea dans la plus grande confusion. Les mains de l'archer glissait sur lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Le cuisinier commença a être pris de panique et voulu s'enfuir. Ses signaux intérieurs de détresses était au plus haut. Mais Dômeki se laissa glisser sur le sol et plaqua le cuisinier sous lui, empêchant toute fuite possible pour Watanuki.

W – « Qu'est ce que tu fous Dômeki ? » la voix du cuisinier avait viré dans les aigües « j'étais inquiet… » il interrompis sa phrase car le visage de l'archer était à quelques millimètre du sien. Les yeux si impassible habituellement de Dômeki semblait luire d'un feu brûlant.

D – « Sais tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? » murmura Dômeki « Toute la semaine je ne suis pas allé à l'école, car j'ai suivi les instructions de Yuko. Ce soir, j'ai cru que tout était fini. J'en avais le cœur brisé. J'ai été inquiet toute la semaine pour toi. Te savoir seul, sans protection que pouvait-il encore arrivé ? Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre ! » sur ces derniers mots la voix de Dômeki tremblait de frustration, de rage et de désespoir.

Watanuki ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il était troublé par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. S'il était une fille, il aurait pris ces mots pour une déclaration… mais il était un garçon… Bien que dans cette position, il comprenait bien que ces paroles n'étaient pas innocente. Watanuki essaya de se dégager… mais les lèvres de Dômeki se posèrent sur les siennes aussi douce qu'une brise d'été. Le cuisinier voulu protester mais le baiser de Dômeki se fit plus insistant… malgré lui sa bouche s'ouvrit et leurs langues s'accrochèrent. A sa grande surprise il éprouva du plaisir dans cette joute et répondit plus qu'il ne l'aurai souhaité à l'archer. Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea ces yeux brûlant dans les siens qui étaient confus et pourtant qui renvoyait la même passion.

Des larmes coulèrent dans les yeux du médium… il était confus. Il était venu voir l'archer pour prendre de ces nouvelles et de le voir assis tranquillement sur la terrasse comme si de rien n'était, avait fait ressortir toute la frustration qu'il avait éprouvé durant la semaine écoulée. Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il voulait tant le voir, mais ce qui s'était passé à l'instant le déroutait. Il leva sa main pour la poser sur sa bouche.

Dômeki en voyant le désarrois de son amant senti son cœur se serrer. Mais il fallait que ce dernier comprenne une bonne fois pour toute les sentiments qu'ils avaient vis à vis de lui.

Doucement il pris la main du cuisinier et la porta à ses lèvres. La confusion la plus total régnait maintenant sur le visage du jeune homme où toute trace de colère avait disparu.

W – « Pourquoi ? »

D – « Baka… tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte depuis tout ce temps… Je t'aime Kimihiro » ajouta Dômeki dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Watanuki s'écarquillèrent. Dômeki venait de lui faire une déclaration et l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Il avait du mal à réaliser. Par contre, le sol commençait à le faire souffrir et le poids de l'archer y était aussi pour quelque chose. Comme si Dômeki avait lu dans ces pensés. Il se redressa et attrapa Watanuki par la main et l'attira contre lui. Maintenant, le cuisinier était installé sur les genoux de l'archer, ses mains plaquées sur son torse. Une des mains de Dômeki dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre placé sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

D – « Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Cette semaine j'étais absent et pour moi cette séparation a été une véritable torture. Ne pas pouvoir te voir où te parler… Ne me dit pas que je ne t'ai pas manqué… tu ne serais pas venu ce soir, tu n'aurais pas été aussi furieux ! »

W – «… je… »

D – « … »

W – « … je… je…. Cette semaine n'a pas été comme je l'aurai souhaité." Finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

Les mains de Watanuki remontèrent sur les épaules de Dômeki. Ce dernier lâcha son menton. Le cuisinier posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer et murmura d'une voix étouffé, si bien que Dômeki retint sa respiration pour être sur de bien entendre…

W – « Lorsque j'ai su que tu ne viendrais pas lundi, j'étais heureux » Dômeki fronça les sourcils et serra son poing mais lassa le cuisinier continuer son discours « Je me disais que j'allais pouvoir enfin être seul avec Himawari. Et effectivement, lundi j'étais heureux. Yuko m'avait demandé de rentrer de bonne heure pour nettoyer la remise, je me disais que je te verrais le lendemain. » Dômeki baissa son regard sur la nuque si fine de son amant mais ne l'interrompis toujours pas.

« lorsque j'ai vu le lendemain que tu n'étais toujours pas là, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir eu pour t'empêcher de venir au lycée. J'ai passé encore la journée avec Himawari mais… se n'était plus pareil que la veille. Yuko est passée au lycée afin que j'effectue un travail avec elle afin d'exaucer un vœu… Ce jour là non plus, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. »

Dômeki sentit le stress dans la voix de son ami et posa une main sur sa nuque et inconsciemment commença à la caresser pour apaiser le jeune homme toujours blottit dans ces bras. Une profonde tendresse éclairait les yeux doré de l'archer. Il sentit l'étreinte du cuisinier se resserrer contre lui. Il savait combien les paroles qu'il entendait coutait au cuisinier.

«- je me disais.. ce n'est pas grave, je le verrai demain et je serai ainsi ce qui l'empêche de venir. » Watanuki repris sa respiration et leva les yeux vers l'archer qui soutint l'océan bleu levé vers lui. « Lorsque j'ai vu les jours suivants que tu ne venais toujours pas et que je n'avais aucune explication de qui que se soit, mon anxiété n'a cessé de monter. Ne pas pouvoir te joindre, ne pas savoir ce que tu avais, ne pas… pouvoir te parler… ne serait ce que pour me rassurer… ce soir, je voulais tirer les choses au clair, car je n'en pouvais plus… »

L'archer posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Le médium se sentit fondre en croisant le regard empli de tendresse de son ami. Il se sentait réchauffer, comme s'il venait de passer une semaine dans la glace et qu'il trouvait enfin le feu qui lui permettait de reprendre goût à la vie… et dans l'esprit de Watanuki tout devint clair pour une fois. Tellement clair, qu'il ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise. Son cœur cogna très fort contre sa poitrine… il aurai jurer que Dômeki aurai pu sentir ses battements tellement ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre.

D – « … »

W – « … je… »

Il baissa le regard ne pouvant plus soutenir les yeux dorés si chaleureux. Cela le bouleversait de voir l'expression de son ami tel qu'il le voyait maintenant. Mais, les doigts de Dômeki avait remonté sous son menton pour l'emprisonner et lui faire remonter la tête.

D – « Kimihiro souffla t-il, n'ai pas peur… je serai toujours là pour toi. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, comme j'étais près à le faire maintes fois avant ! »

W – «… je… je t'aime Shizuka » finit par dire Watanuki. Il était soulagé et en même temps anxieux de son aveu… mais quand il rencontra le sourire de Dômeki et la chaleur de son regard… il se dit qu'il vivait le moment le plus heureux de sa vie certainement…


End file.
